User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sorcerer's Army Yuni
Sorcerer's Army Yuni Skill 'Seal of Ice (Boosts BB Atk & 15% damage reduction from Water types) 'Burst As ordered. (11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 11 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Absolute Zero (15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & slightly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 15 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary A magic warrior born and raised as part of ensorcelling experimentation at the Sage’s Tower. She is a “sealer,” meaning her body is covered in magic seals, and she can use magic freely even in melee combat. Perhaps due to her upbringing, she expresses no feelings, simply fighting as she is ordered. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Not too shabby. Yuni provides a 100% BB Atk boost, which is universal to all Brave Bursts used in the game. This provides quite a significant boost to damage. Since the average SBB modifier is 500%, most SBB damage modifiers will have a 600% damage modifier thanks to this boost. Additionally, Yuni mitigates 15% of the damage taken from Water enemies. Unfortunately, this mitigation is very nit-picky and selective to one element, limiting Yuni's overall usage as a lead. Unless the dungeon is centered around water enemies, there's not much use to this mitigation. There are also other types of mitigation that are even universal, such as Tridon and Gazia with their 10% mitigation to all enemies. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Yuni's BB utilizes a 220% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 280% damage modifier. Yuni will be dealing very weak damage due to her modifier being low. Yuni also provides an ignore-Def buff to all allies, which is good. This ignores all Def stats and modifications, treating it as 0. It's not a significant damage utility factor, but it's still good to use in case of any major Def buffs that enemies may have to hinder your progress. However, this is really all that Yuni provides with her Brave Burst. There's nothing much else to take advantage of. Not to mention, this BB is really just pure damage as this BB provides very little utility for the squad. Furthermore, this BB lacks damage too. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Yuni essentially takes her BB and adds a new thing to it. Nothing really much to discuss about this. Yuni's BB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 500% damage modifier. Yuni will be dealing very weak damage due to her modifier being low. In addition to the effects mentioned in her BB, Yuni also provides a 50% BB Atk buff. However, this BB Atk is the worst BB Atk buff in the game. There are superior BB Atk buffs like 200% utilized by units like Zenia and Avant and 300% utilized by Gazia. This matters as this can't stack with other BB Atk buffs provided by BB and SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Yuni has a 18 BC Drop Check on his normal attack, which is a very low Drop Check to use, especially in Arena. It's even lower than the average standard, which is 20 BC. It also doesn't help that her BB damage is very low either. However, the Leader Skill may remedy this. As a lead, Yuni provides a significant BB Atk boost to the squad, allowing units to effectively kill the opponent's team even with a single BB. However, units will need to have high DC to obtain BB if Yuni is going to stick around with her low 18 BC Drop Check. Stats Score: 6/10 Similar to Velnar, Yuni's stats dip below average, with the exception of Atk. This symbolizes a role of being a sole damage dealer of the squad, given Yuni's somewhat high Atk. In terms of typing, my type preference for Yuni is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Yuni is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Provides some use, but not as much as other units. Her general role is just being a pure damage dealer. Even with the 50% BB Atk buff, it still gets outclassed by other units, like Lava, Zenia, Gazia, etc. Additionally, Yuni's use is rather limited. Her Water mitigation is only important against water enemies as it proves to be useless against other elements. Perhaps, Yuni proves to be a useful unit in quests like Selena's GGC, where all enemies are water. Another use is Metal Parade, where Yuni can use her low BC cost ignore-Def BB to wipe out enemies easier. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Sacred Crystal & Phantom Gizmo Conclusion Total Score: 6.8/10 Emotionless, huh? Yet, she proves to be a very useful arcana to use in Chain Chronicle, especially in that Halloween event... Who's your favorite Arcana from the Sorcerer's Army? Velnar Katya Yuni Comment below on what you think of Yuni! Do you play Chain Chronicle? If yes, do you own Yuni? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Chronographia Phoena *Silver Wolf Barienna *Sorcerer's Army Velnar *Mad Heretic Gazia Category:Blog posts